Reploid Of The Past
by DarkOmegaOX
Summary: What happens when you bump into the most powerful reploid from a different era? That is a difficult answer for Vent and Aile but too bad for them that they run into one before getting their answer. Tap into this story to find out!


**Hey there! This is my first story so I was so nervous on what to write and I think I did a pretty good job! I really don't have good writing skills but it is good in my opinion. **

**In this story, both Vent and Aile are both Guardians and were both at the amusement park when their parents were attacked by the evil mechaniloids. That's when they both met but that's another story!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. THIS ALL BELONGS TO CAPCOM EXCEPT FOR MY IDEA FOR THIS STORY WHICH I GOT FROM CAPCOM AND MADE MY OWN. RATHER THAN THAT, ANYTHING I GOT FROM ANYBODY IS RIGHTFULLY THEIRS AND AM ONLY BORROWING FOR THIS STORY TO MAKE IT BETTER. IF I AM COPYING ANYBODY'S STORY, I AM SORRY BUT I THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA WITH MY OWN HEAD AND I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE SEEN ANY OF YOUR WORK SO DON'T WRONGFULLY ACCUSE ME OF IT. IF I HAVE COPIED YOUR WAY OF DOING SOMETHING I AM VERY SORRY FOR THAT ALSO FOR I MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW YOU HAVE DONE THAT. BUT RIGHT NOW EVERYTHING (ORGANIZATIONWISE) IS ORIGINAL FOR ME.**

**The disclaimer is done. **

"**............." Is Speaking**

'**..............' Is Thoughts Or Something Being Pointed Out**

**(..............) Is Time/Date/ect. Or Something Extra In The Sentence **

**This Is Me Speaking**

**Well enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Reploid Of The Past

As Vent and Aile passed through Area-N, they were having a lot of trouble fighting off a lot of mechaniloids as they were trying to find a way out of the dark cave they were stuck in. The area they were supposed to go to was trashed by the after affects of their battle with Pandora. They Trans Out just before the area collapsed too. They were lucky to even win that battle but that was all in the past. They had to Trans Out to Area-N to get there for their special mission.

They were sent here by Prairie to search Area-N for any disturbances. They have been doing this to every place that previously had an evil mechaniloid or Psuderoid lurking about. She had sent the guardian solders to go to those areas but she specifically chose Vent and Aile to check it out because she found a disturbance on the radar and automatically sensed trouble. They came into Area-N and were greeted by about three hundred mechaniloids. So here they are now.

"Keep shooting at them, Vent! We'll overcome them soon! I never believed there were that much mechaniloids down here! So this is where they were hiding." cried out Aile.

"Arrggh! Why keep shooting when we could just fling them away with a tornado with Model H or blow them to pieces with Model F? It would be so much easier to beat them!" yelled out Vent in frustration.

"If you do that, the whole cave will collapse on us! Think about it!"

"Damn! The rest of the passageway is filled with spikes...and flying/disappearing panels! Wait! If you look very closely, you can see a door right past it! Great!"

"How do you expect us to get there? We can't just go on the flying/disappearing panels! They're too fast for us! And if we fall down, it's instant KO for us!"

"That's true. But the panels do go in a pattern...wait! I've got an idea! Why don't we us Model H! We can air dash to one panel to another and if the panel goes out, we can hover with the jets until we find another panel to air dash to! It's genius!"

"I never thought about that! Let's try it! Model H! Megamerge!"

"Model H! Megamerge!"

"Let's get over there!"

(In A Very Long Passageway)

"................Where am I?"

"................ Who am I?"

"I don't remember anything except that I am a messiah of something...no, a messiah of darkness or something or rather."

"I'll ponder on that later. Where is this anyway? I'll look around."

Conveniently, there was a sign there saying 'Area-N' in the passageway though he noticed after a few minutes of looking at his surroundings. Apparently, he had the smart idea of going to the entrance/exit as it was the only place out of here but was greeted by a whole passageway of spikes that were as far as the eye can see.

"Whoa! That was close! I almost died! I'm going back in!"

"What am I going to do now?"

(20 Minutes Later)

"We finally made it to the other side!" said Aile.

"Yeah! We did! Let's go in through the door. The mechaniloids can never reach us here!" said Vent.

"Sure! I wonder what is behind this door."

"Wait you guys! I'm sensing a very large energy reading coming from this room! It might be a Psuderoid though the energy reading is compressed and different from reploids from this era! Be careful!" said Prairie.

"If it's just a Psuderoid, we can handle it!" said Vent.

"Yeah! We faced a lot of Psuderoids in the past so this shouldn't be hard!" said Aile.

"No this is different! Just promise me that you will be careful okay?" said Prairie.

"Alright. See you later!" said both Vent and Aile, "We'll take care of this!"

As they entered the room, they saw a long passageway and a reploid they've never seen before. He has crimson armour and very long, golden hair. He (Or in their perspective a she) was seemingly pondering on something but had no clue on what it was.

"Um, excuse me but who are you? Are you a Psuderoid?" asked Aile.

"A what? Who are YOU?" said the mysterious crimson reploid in a rude manner.

"Well, little girlie, we're searching the area for any mavericks and such so you should skittle along and get out of here before we mistaken you as a maverick on our radar! So get!" yelled Vent in an equally rude manner.

"...LITTLE GIRLIE!? That's it! You're dead!"

At that moment, the reploid had took out a futuristic hand gun called a Buster **(which in this** **story is pretty old)** out of and shot a lot of large high calibur laser bullets (which would match Vent's and Aile's Model ZX Buster's Charge Shot any day) at the surprised pair. They had to turn into Model HX to get away from the barrage of bullets.

"How did I do that? It must have been some reflex I never knew about. I didn't even know I had a buster with me!"

"Whoa! How did you do that?" questioned Aile.

"Well I don't care! I'm going to get you for that!" cried out Vent, "Take this! Model X! Megamerge! Take a shot out of my double charged shots!

As soon as the shots fired out of the buster, the reploid took out a futuristic sword made out of pure laser energy, except for the hilt, called a Sabre **(which is also pretty old in this story) **and had swung the sword at the shots, instantly reflecting them at both Vent and Aile. They had no time to escape as they never expected this and got hit. They got damaged a lot from the shots.

"Whoa! Another reflex I never knew I had! Why didn't I notice I had a sword with me too?" yelled the reploid in triumph.

"We're going to get you for that, Model ZX! Megamerge!" yelled both Vent and Aile, "But if you come with us, we'll spare you."

"Hah! That's a joke! Let's see you try! Let's get this party started!"

At that moment, they all rushed to each other and started slashing to each other until the reploid started using his buster and started shooting at them. At that moment, they went far away from each other and the pair megamerged into Model X and took turns shooting a double charged shot at the reploid. It was like an all out shooting war which lasted a while until the reploid started deflecting bullets and soon the pair transformed into Model ZX and followed.

The reploid then decided that he would hit head on and dashed at the pair. The pair then transformed into Model HX, dashed and started slashing at the reploid until the reploid got slightly annoyed and backed away. At that moment, both Vent and Aile started using the Model HX combo sending out altogether two waves of laser energy at the reploid. Then the reploid started slashing out a few waves of energy at the other waves of energy and reflecting them back, just hitting the wall beside the pair.

Then the pair transformed into Model ZX and Vent started slashing at him while the reploid followed. Right at that moment, Aile jumped over Vent and, while airborne, used a downward slash. Then the reploid used a flying upward slash hitting Aile head on and, while airborne, used a downward slash, like Aile did, on Vent. Vent thought he would get the advantage of using a flying upward slash so he tried but at the last second, the reploid went behind him while downward slashing and slashed him.

Then the pair turned into Model LX and both slashed out an ice dragon, started flying on them and started shooting out ice needles to the ground **(kind of like what Phantom did when he threw a large shuriken and started riding on it and while doing that, he threw out a bunch of kunai below)**. The reploid then jumps and does a jumping rolling slash sending out energy waves that hits the needles and ice dragons. Then, they did a rolling slash while falling and each hit the reploid on one side.

The reploid got damaged badly from that attack and started retreating to the middle and smash his fist on the grounds spewing out a lot of rocks though the pair only slashed through them. Then he smashed his fist into the ground and a bunch of energy shots came from the ground in all angles but the pair had reflected the energy balls and most of them hit him except for two that flung the reploid's weapons from his hands and they charged at him and cornered him until the reploid couldn't move.

"I give! I give!!" yelled out the mysterious reploid in defeat.

"....Say what?" said Aile in surprise.

"I give up! You can take me to wherever you want! I won't fuss." said the mysterious reploid.

"See! I knew a girl like you couldn't beat us, no offense Aile." Said Vent in triumph.

"None taken Vent." said Aile in slight annoyance.

"I'm NOT a girl! I'm a GUY!" yelled the mysterious reploid in extreme annoyance.

"....Now I say what?" said Vent in astonishment.

"It doesn't matter now! Let's try to get out of here! He can't fly out of here and we're too tired from our fight to continuously fly and hover in the air so what are we going to do?" cried out Aile in frustration.

"Relax! I have a plan. Model FX! Megamerge! Do you remember the big hole this guy made? If I smash a hole in the hole he made continuously, we could get our exit! Here! I'll do it right now!" said Vent in excitement.

As Vent was making an exit, the reploid and Aile were playing 'rock, paper, scissors' to see who would help Vent but as neither of them wanted to, they tried to play for as long as they could.

(10 Minutes Later)

They stopped their game of 'rock, paper, scissors' when they heard a voice from the hole.

"Hey you guys! I finally found an exit! Come on in with the other guy so we can get out of here." said Vent.

"Sure. Let's go in. We'll continue this next time!" said both the reploid and Aile.

"Whoa! This is a big room!"

"But there's no exit from here! Look!"

"But there was an exit when I peeked through the hole."

"Then when you dug the hole at the end, the vibrations from the ceiling must have given it away! Now what do we do?"

"Wait! I've got an idea! Wait here for a sec."

Vent started to hit the wall until he heard a hollow sound. Then he smashed the wall until the wall gave away, discovering a secret room with two transervers. One of them does not work; it needs a 'Resistance Key' to work, but the other one does.

"A Resistance Key? What's that?" said Vent, confused.

'A Resistance Key? Why does Resistance sound familiar?' wondered the reploid.

"This one works so we can Trans out of here. Let's do that quickly before we have more trouble to deal with." said Aile.

They then beamed off **(sounds familiar anyone?)** to Guardian Base, unknowing on what they got themselves into this time.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((AW/Q&A)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**So this is it! This is chapter 1 so I'll submit chapter 2 in about a week so enjoy! Oh and for those who didn't know, 'I give' is short for 'I give up'. This isn't that long for me but I will be making bigger ones soon so stay with me. Please also review and tell me how I did here. Just don't spam me or say things like 'YOUR **** WRITING ****SUCKS LIKE****CRAP 'so don't. Bye! **


End file.
